schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ronan der Ankläger (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ronan, bekannt als der Ankläger, ist der Hauptantagonist aus dem 2014 erschienenen Marvel-Film Guardians of the Galaxy. Zudem taucht er in dem 2019 erschienenen Film Captain Marvel, der zeitlich vor den Ereignissen aus GotG spielt. Er ist besessen davon, Xandar zu vernichten, und hat sich zu diesem Zweck mit Thanos verbündet. Im Gegenzug dafür, dass Thanos Xandar zerstört, muss Ronan ihm allerdings vorher einen Infinity-Stein besorgen, der sich aber in den Händen des Ravagers Star-Lord befindet. Tatsächlich kann Ronan den Infinity-Stein schließlich an sich reißen, wird bei dem Versuch, Xandar zu zerstören, aber von den Guardians of the Galaxy getötet. Er wurde von Lee Pace dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Ronans ist ein Krieger vom Volk der Kree; sein Vater und Großvater wurden im Verlauf des Kriegs zwischen den Kree und Xandar getötet. Als fanatischer Vertreter seines Volks macht Ronan mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Dark Aster, Jagd auf xandarianische Außenposten und schlachtet dort Männer, Frauen und Kinder ab. In seinem Kreuzzug tötete er auch die Frau und Tochter von Drax dem Zerstörer, woraufhin dieser bittere Rache schwor. Um Rache an Xandar zu nehmen, ging Ronan schließlich einen Pakt mit Thanos ein: Ronan besorgt Thanos den sogenannten Orb, in dem sich ein Infinity-Stein befindet, und im Gegenzug löscht Thanos Xandar aus. Zudem stellte Thanos Ronan seine Krieger-Töchter Nebula und Gamora zur Seite. Ronan kann den Orb schließlich auf dem Planeten Morag lokalisieren und schickt einige Soldaten, angeführt von Korath, dorthin um den Orb zu bergen. Sie kommen aber zu spät, da Peter Quill, bekannt als Star-Lord, den Orb bereits gestohlen hat. Treffen mit Thanos Nachdem der Kree-Imperator und Nova Prime einen Friedensvertrag abgeschlossen haben, wird Ronan von seinen Gefolgsleuten auf der Dark Aster erweckt. Während seine Leute ihn in seine zeremonielle Rüstung kleiden um ihn für seinen Kreuzzug vorzubereiten, wird ein gefangener Xandarianer vor Ronan gebracht. Dieser ist aufgebracht da Ronan ihm aufgrund des Friedensvertrags nichts tun darf, aber Ronan erwidert dass seine Regierung keinerlei Scham kennt und dass er den Friedensvertrag persönlich nicht anerkennt. Der Mann behauptet, dass Ronan niemals über Xandar herrschen wird, und Xandar entgegnet schreiend dass er es tatsächlich nicht beherrschen wird - er wird es heilen. Kurz darauf kehrt Korath zurück und verrät Ronan, dass sie den Orb nicht finden konnten da Star-Lord ihn zuvor gestohlen hat. Korath konnte jedoch herausfinden, dass Star-Lord den Orb einem Mittelsmann verkaufen will und Ronan will Nebula nach Xandar schicken um den Orb zurückzuerobern. Nachdem Gamora einwirft, dass sie besser für die Mission geeignet ist, stimmt Ronan zu und schickt stattdessen Gamora los. Während ihrer Mission wird Ronan aber von Gamora verraten. Gleichzeitig wird Gamora vom Nova Corp gefasst und zusammen mit Star-Lord und den Kopfgeldjägern Rocket und Groot im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Kyln eingesperrt. Ronan wird von einem Botschafter Thanos' kontaktiert, der ihm offenbart dass Gamora ihn verraten hat. Thanos verlangt daher ein Treffen mit Ronan um die Zukunft ihrer Partnerschaft zu besprechen. Ronan begibt sich ins Sanctuary, wo er sich mit Thanos und dem Botschafter trifft. Ronan fühlt sich für die Situation nicht verantwortlich, da es Thanos' Tochter Gamora war, die das Chaos verursacht hat. Da der Botschafter sich Ronan gegenüber überheblich verhandelt, tötet Ronan ihn kurzerhand und bittet Thanos lediglich darum, die Sache ernst zu nehmen. Thanos erwidert jedoch kalt dass es Ronan ist, den er nicht ernst nehmen kann. Er verspricht sich an die Abmachung zu halten, falls Ronan ihm den Orb bringt, droht aber auch Ronans Blut über das ganze Sternensystem zu verteilen, falls er ihn erneut enttäuscht. Angriff auf Knowhere Die Dark Aster erreicht das Kyln, wo sie aber komplettes Chaos vorfinden. Gamora ist bereits mit Star-Lord, Rocket, Groot und Drax aus dem Gefängnis entkommen und Ronan kommt somit zu spät. Frustriert schickt er Teile seine Flotte los um nach den Flüchtenden zu suchen und als Nebula ihn informiert, dass eine Flotte des Nova Corps auf das Kyln zuhält, beschließt Ronan dass das Nova Corps nicht wissen darf, wonach sie suchen. Daher befiehlt er Nebula und seinen Soldaten, alle Insassen und Wächter im Gefängnis abzuschlachten und das gesamte Gefängnis zu vernichten. Ronans Suche nach dem Orb wird erheblich erleichtert als der kürzlich geflohene Drax, der nach wie vor Rache für den Tod seiner Familie will, Ronan kontaktiert und ihn herausfordert. Daraufhin lenkt Ronan die Dark Aster nach Knowhere und fällt in die Siedlung ein. Als Ronan aus seinem Raumschiff tritt, heißt ihn Drax zornig willkommen und ruft laut, dass Ronan seine Frau und Tochter ermordet hat. Da aber zeitgleich Gamora mit dem Orb entkommt dreht Ronan sich spöttisch von Drax weg und will sein Raumschiff wieder betreten. Drax springt ihm aber hinterher und attackiert ihn mit seinen Messern, wobei Ronan dem Angriff spielend leicht ausweichen kann. Er schlägt Drax nieder und nachdem dieser sich wieder aufgerappelt hat, packt Ronan ihn nach einem kurzen einseitigen Kampf packt Ronan Drax schließlich am Hals. Er wirft Drax zu Boden und behauptet, sich nicht an die Tötung dessen Familie zu erinnern. Er fügt an dass er sich auch nicht an Drax' Tod erinnern wird, schleift ihn zu einem nahegelegenen Fass voller Hirnflüssigkeit und schleudert den ohnmächtigen Drax hinein. Danach kehrt er zu seinem Schiff zurück. Nebula hat währenddessen den Infinity-Stein an sich reißen können und gemeinsam kehren sie auf die Dark Aster zurück. Invasion von Xandar Auf der Dark Aster kontaktiert Thanos Ronan und verrät ihm, dass es ihm gelungen ist den Orb an sich zu reißen. Thanos fordert, dass Ronan ihm den Infinity-Stein sofort bringt, aber Ronan hat andere Pläne. Er behauptet dass er mit dem Orb Thanos' Hilfe gar nicht benötigt da er Xandar mit der Macht des Steins auch selbst vernichten kann. Thanos rät Ronan drohend, diese Einstellung gut zu überdenken, aber Ronan öffnet den Orb und greift den Infinity-Stein. Dessen enorme Macht durchströmt Ronan, der sie lange genug bändigen kann um den Stein in seinen Hammer einzulassen. Dadurch kann Ronan die Macht des Steins nutzen, ohne dass die Energie des Steins seinen Körper überlädt und vernichtet. Nachdem er die Macht des Steins unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat, schwört Ronan erst Xandar zu vernichten und dann Thanos selbst auszulöschen. Wortlos beendet Thanos die Verbindung und Nebula fragt Ronan, ob er Thanos wirklich töten will. Ronan fragt drohend, ob Nebula damit etwa ein Problem hat, aber Nebula ist begeistert von dem Vorschlag, Thanos tot zu sehen, und bietet Ronan ihre Unterstützung an. Nachdem sich Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket zu den Guardians of the Galaxy zusammengerauft haben, beschließen sie einen Plan um die Dark Aster zu infiltrieren und Ronan zu töten. Damit wollen sie verhindern, dass Ronan Xandar erreicht, da er nur die Oberfläche des Planeten mit dem Infinity-Stein berühren muss um sämtliches Leben auf Xandar auszulöschen. Tatsächlich erreicht Ronans Flotte kurz darauf die Umlaufbahn von Xandar. Dort werden sie vom Nova Corps sowie Yondu Udontas Ravagern angegriffen. Die Dark Aster ist allerdings von einem Energieschild geschützt, so dass sie sich weiter in Richtung Xandar bewegen kann. Gleichzeitig entsendet Ronan seine kleineren Schiffe um sich einen Kampf mit der feindlichen Flotte zu liefern. Dennoch können die Guardians eine Lücke im Energieschild nutzen um auf die Dark Aster zu gelangen. Als Nebula Ronan davon berichtet, ist dieser nicht beunruhigt da die Feinde ihnen nichts mehr anhaben können, sobald sie die Oberfläche des Planeten erreichen. Ronan befiehlt lediglich, die Sicherheitstore seines Thronsaals zu schließen und den Landeanflug fortzusetzen. Um die Feindesflotte abzulenken, befiehlt er seinen Schiffen in Selbstmordangriffen auf die Stadt unter ihnen einzuschlagen und somit Zivilistenopfer zu erzwingen. Gleichzeitig vernichtet Ronan den Energieschirm, den die Flotte Xandars bildet um ihn zu stoppen, mit dem Infinity-Stein. Dadurch löscht er einen Großteil der Flotte Xandars binnen Sekunden aus und ermöglicht der Dark Aster, weiter auf die Planetenoberfläche zuzuhalten. Während Ronan die Landung erwartet, dringen plötzlich die Guardians of the Galaxy in den Thronsaal ein und feuern mit einem Granatenwerfer auf ihn. Ronan wird dadurch zwar zu Boden geworfen, richtet sich aber sofort wieder auf und streckt die Guardians mit seinem Hammer zu Boden. Nur Drax kann sich wieder aufrappeln und sich auf Ronan stürzen, dieser fängt ihn aber mit nur einer Hand aus der Luft, packt ihn am Hals und behauptet verächtlich dass er sich geirrt hat und sich doch an Drax' Familie erinnert; ihre Schreie waren erbärmlich. Bevor er Drax töten kann, fliegt plötzlich Rocket mit seinem Raumschiff direkt in den Thronsaal der Dark Aster, wodurch er Ronan scheinbar tötet und die Dark Aster zum Absturz bringt. Dank der Selbstaufopferung von Groot können die Guardians überleben und kommen in den Trümmern der Dark Aster auf Xandar wieder zu sich. Allerdings tritt zum Schock der Zivilbevölkerung nun auch Ronan aus den Trümmern. Rocket will ihn stoppen, wird aber von Ronans Hammer zur Seite geschlagen. Ehrfürchtig spricht Ronan die Bevölkerung Xandars an und behauptet, dass auch die Guardians of the Galaxy schließlich nicht verhindern konnten, dass die Kree Gerechtigkeit erhalten. Er behauptet fanatisch, dass die Erlösung für Xandar nun endlich gekommen ist und will seinen Hammer in die Erde rammen um sämtliches Leben auf Xandar auszulöschen. Er hält aber verwirrt inne, als Peter Quill plötzlich direkt vor ihm beginnt, zu singen und zu tanzen. Verwirrt fragt Ronan Quill, was er tut, und spöttisch verrät Quill, dass er Ronan ablenkt. Im selben Moment feuern Rocket und Drax einen Schuss auf Ronans Hammer ab, der diesen zerschmettert und den Infinity-Stein darin freisetzt. Sowohl Ronan als auch Quill versuchen, diesen zu packen, aber nur Quill gelingt es auch. Durch die freigesetzte Energie werden beide zu Boden geworfen. Da die Energie des Infinity-Steins Quill zu vernichten droht, stellen sich ihm die anderen Guardians zur Hilfe und teilen die unfassbare Energie unter sich auf. Dadurch können sie ihre eigenen Leben retten und den Infinity-Stein unter Kontrolle bringen. Mit vereinter Kraft lenken sie ihren Willen auf den ungläubigen Ronan, woraufhin dessen Körper durch die Energie überladen wird und von innen heraus explodiert. Galerie RonanErscheint.png|Ronan konfrontiert seinen Gefangenen RonanSprichtThanos.png|Ronan spricht mit Thanos RonanDrax.png|Ronan verspottet Drax RonanOrb.png|Ronan hat den Orb RonanEnergie.png|Ronan erhält die Macht des Orbs RonanHass.png|Ronan kappt seine Verbindung mit Thanos RonanÜberlebt.png|Ronan überlebt den Aufprall auf Xandar RonanVerliertStein.png|Ronan verliert den Infinity-Stein RonanTod.png|Ronan wird zerfetzt Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Tot